Talk:Barb spider
In all honesty, there is not too much technically wrong with this article. However though your spelling and grammar are not wrong per se, the style in which you have written it is, to put it bluntly, childish. Do not interpret this as flaming as it is merely constructive criticism. I would be happy to help improve the standard of your writing. There is a slight problem though, where you have written the family and species you have not put a realistic term. See here and Here for a similar species for name ideas. -- Hello me Meet the real me 19:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I would also like to note, that the content of this article has been copied word-for-word from your article on Star Wars fanon. The only addition I see, is the addition of the infobox.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 20:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) damn dudes you use any excuse to flame....you are moaning about its problems even though you admitted its not enough to tag it.... get a life and stop attacking new users.... i dident make this article for you and i practicly dont give a shit what you think of it....and so wat if its copied from that article....so freaking what? do you even have a point? or are you just jumping on the band wagon bashing the new user? Barb Spider 21:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :And this is why we should know what we're talking about when dealing with situations like criticizing articles. I think I'd be a little annoyed too if I were in that position. There's currently nothing non-canon friendly with the article, and there's definitely nothing wrong with moving your own article over to a different wiki. I think that should be good enough for anyone for now. :Barb Spider, just relax. The article needs improvement, sure, but you're picking up on the grammar. I think you're doing fine at the moment. 17:29, January 31, 2012 (EST) Athena I am not in any way trying to start conflict. I offering help to a new user just as people did for me when started on the wiki. I did not think that he would respond in the way he did. -- Hello me Meet the real me 22:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) IDK Sig|text=Pikapi, this page really isn't the page to bitch about how people treated you when you were new. Some minor issues with the evolutionary design with the spiders. You state that the animal is common, has a 150-year lifespan, and is 0.6m in size. This isn't exactly feasible as per natural selection. The trends would go like this: #A long lifespan means a long breeding cycle. A long breeding cycle means less offspring. This is done in order to prevent overpopulation. #A larger size means the animal occurs in smaller numbers in nature. This is in order to prevent the animal from exhausting the natural source of food. #Humans are absolutely fucked up, so they get to ignore these rules. This means that some of the basic descriptions of the spiders cannot exist under any circumstances. I'd advise lowering the size (to about 0.1m - 0.3m) and shortening the lifespan to something actually befitting of an arachnid (10 years max in captivity) Regards, Edit: If you want to make it seem more "official", I can help you come up with a Latin/Greek scientific name for the creature --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) i think thats the first actually helpful comment someone has given me....thank you very much, i will take that info on board Barb Spider 23:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC)